


This Cold Darkness

by DefaltManifesto



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, M/M, Mystical Sex, Oral Sex, Topping from the Bottom, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack happens upon a power-starved Pitch and at some point they go from arguing to fucking and frankly, Jack doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Cold Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akileh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akileh/gifts).



> I wrote this by candlelight while the power was out for a super amazing friend of mine and I hope she likes it. Hopefully my power doesn't go out again. I have two more oneshots that should be coming out in the next few days.

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

Three hundred years of existing without his presence being acknowledged even once taught Jack early on to never expect the good to _stay_ good. A year of being recognized and noticed didn't change that, even if the other Guardians thought otherwise. A year didn't make the fear of waking up one day and having the eyes of his comrades look right through him. As far as Jack was concerned, it was just a matter of time before the other shoe dropped.

The darkness, the fear, none of it was something he dared share with the other Guardians because Jack knew he was fine. He didn't need their pitying looks or their worry when he knew truly that he was doing to be fine. No one was without darkness, without fear, at least not entirely.

Which begged another question that plagued his thoughts almost nightly. If Pitch fed on fear, weren't they doomed to come up against him once more, regardless of if they had 'defeated' him before? Jack had asked North that once and only gotten a deep chuckle and a dismissive wave in response.

There was of course an even darker question beneath even that though. A question of what side Jack would fall on if it came to another fight. At his core, Jack knew he'd do whatever necessary to protect the kids for as long as he could just like the other Guardians did, but he could feel the power calling to him. The twisted spire of cold fear in the jagged crags of Antarctica was like a beacon of raw strength urging him back.

Jack wondered if Pitch felt the call the way he did. He couldn't help but wonder why he felt sad at the thought that maybe Pitch _could_ feel it but couldn't do anything about it, trapped and powerless in his lair of nightmares.

"So, mate. When you gonna stop moping by the window and go build up your own ice palace?"

Jack jerked out of his thoughts and looked over at Bunnymund. He hopped down from the windowsill to join the other a top one of the many platforms that overlooked North's workshop.

"Don't need a palace. Never had one before and it's not like I can manufacture fun the way you guys do anyways," Jack said with a shrug. "Besides, I've never been one to settle."

Bunnymund snorted. "For a guy who don't settle, you've sure been around quite a while."

"North doesn't mind," Jack said.

"Still seems like a waste of power not to make yourself a nice little ice palace," Bunnymund said. "A place to call home ya know, mate? But by all means, don't let me get in the way of your nomadic life style."

Jack chucked a snowball at the other Guardian when he began to head towards North's office. He grinned when it earned him a deep and full laugh. Leaning on his staff, Jack peered over the edge of the platform to observe the bustling shop below. Bunnymund did have a point. He'd never stayed anywhere as long as he'd stayed at North's shop, and frankly he wasn't the biggest fan of the noise.

But he couldn't leave. He didn't dare because he knew where the winds would carry him the moment he left the shop. Jack wasn't ready to face that. Not yet.

 

-.-

 

Jack lasted two more weeks. Two weeks of dreaming of that glorious spire and Pitch's voice at the back of his mind, urging him to open his eyes and see what they could achieve if they just worked together. Part of him wondered if the dreams were a message and if the Moon _wanted_ him to go south.

What Jack couldn't figure out was why. Why would the Moon want him to see how well his power blended with Pitch's? Naturally, the only way to truly find out was to go and see for himself. North wasn't that hurt when Jack left, which stung more than Jack thought it would. It was obvious he wasn't needed, but that didn't mean he had to be comfortable with acknowledging it.

Jack dilly-dallied on his way down, whipping up a few blizzards and heavy snow falls as he went. It was still a bit shocking every time a child called out his name as he whizzed by and it was nice to know that using his powers didn't wear him out as much as it used to. That thought came with a tainted edge though. He wondered how empty, how _hungry_ for a scrap of fear Pitch was.

As Jack neared the spire, he realized he wasn't going to be there alone. A curled figure rested at the base of the twisted form of his and Pitch's power and the figure didn't even stir when Jack landed on the ice just a few feet away.

"Pitch?" His voice felt especially loud in the snow-deafened silence.

"Oh wonderful." Pitch slowly uncurled and then sat upright, long limbed arms bracing themselves on sharp edged knees. "Jack Frost. Come to see the fallen."

"Nah, not really my style," Jack said. "Any specific reason you're here and not underground?"

"What, you didn't honestly expect I'd stay in that god-forsaken place did you?" Pitch asked. His voice was rough and raw, broken like he'd been screaming for days, weeks. "If you must know, I'm hungry, _Jack_." He spat out the name like a curse.

"So you came here?"

"Why yes, I did, because your ice has preserved so much of my power, Jack. So much of my raw and delicious power," Pitch said. He raised a hand up above his hand, long fingers stretching out and stroking over the ice and Jack watched as the black sand leached out of the ice and dissolved into Pitch's pale skin. Pitch's golden gaze turned back to him, harsh and full of anger. "A pity, aren't I? Left to pick my meals out of _this_."

"Could be worse," Jack said.

Pitch rolled his eyes and suddenly he was on his feet and yanking Jack forward by the front of his blue sweater. "No Jack, it _really_ couldn't. I've been spending _weeks_ lying here drawing a bit of my power every moment the hunger gets to be too much. It's at that perilous moment that I must decide." He spun and shoved Jack back into the spire. "Do I starve and let myself wither away? Or do I put my hand up against this beautiful deformity and drink? Because it hurts, you know."

Jack shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then drink," Pitch hissed.

Pitch's long fingers wrapped tight around his wrist and then pressed it so hard against the ice that it cracked and fragmented. Jack's eyes widened as Pitch's power, entwined with his, seeped out of the ice and into his skin. It burned, like fire, the dark edge of fear and hate making his skin crawl even as the ice and joy in his power tried to soothe.

"W-what's happening?" Jack whispered, his chest tight.

Pitch's grin was a feral thing that made Jack want to pull away but he couldn't, too paralyzed by the fear seeping into his veins. "It's our power, Jack. Blended together. Can't draw on one without the other. Do you feel how much it burns? And it's so much worse knowing I have no choice." The grin dropped and Pitch pulled away.

Jack removed his hand from the ice with a harsh gasp and gave himself a hard shake, but he couldn't chase away the dark power curling and roiling in his chest.

"How long have you been here? How long have you had my power inside you like this?" Jack asked.

"Weeks," Pitch said, hands folding behind his back as he turned back towards Jack. "Months. I don't know. It's hard to tell."

"Can you get it out of me?" Jack asked, stepping towards him with desperation in his voice. "I can't live with this."

"Can't you?" Pitch asked. "But Jack, it just means you'll never be alone. You'll always have some of me locked away in you. When everyone else inevitably forgets you, you'll still have that, still have a little piece of me to keep you company."

Jack bit back his automatic retort, eyes widening. "That's why you're doing it."

Pitch's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Why you're here and not creeping under the beds and in the shadows, feeding on any bit of fear you can find," Jack said. "I get it now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why feed on people's fear when they don't even know you're there, draining it away, when you could come here and feed on your own power and mine," Jack said. "At least my power, even if it's burning you from the inside out chases the loneliness away. That's it isn't it?"

"Oh those Guardian's underestimate you, don't they Jack?" Pitch asked. "Because you get it. You'll always get it."

"You're not that difficult to work out Pitch," Jack said.

A heartbeat later, Pitch was towering over him once more, walking him back towards the pillar. "But at least I can comfort myself knowing you'll be like me now. I may be ashamed of what I've been reduced to, but one day, you'll be just like me."

"Or you could try, I don't know, not being like that," Jack said. "No real need to keep sucking up my power when I'm right here."

Pitch's brow furrowed. "What? Are you going to keep me company, Jack? Chase away the loneliness?"

"No need to sound so mocking," Jack said. "Because I'm thinking I'm understanding something else too."

He grabbed Pitch's hand and pressed it back to the spire, watching as more of the energy poured into Pitch, watched the other's lips twist into a pained snarl even as euphoria trickled into the golden light of his eyes. There was an echo of that same pain and euphoria pulsing through Jack and when he pushed Pitch's hand away again, the echo faded.

"It's you I've been hearing," Jack said. "Your voice, your pain and loneliness. It's been calling me for weeks now."

Pitch jerked away from him. "No."

"Oh yeah. You've been sitting here alone and afraid and desperate for power and I've been dreaming about it. This place. Your voice."

"Are you sure those aren't just your own latent desires Jack Frost? You and I both know you aren't nearly as pure as you claim to be," Pitch said.

Jack shrugged. "Maybe it's both. I've never hated you Pitch. And I don't exactly want you to feel like that, feel the way I'm feeling _now_ , just so you can chase away a tiny bit of the loneliness."

"I don't need a pity hug from you if that's what you're offering," Pitch said.

"No, pity would imply I don't understand," Jack said, advancing on Pitch. "Pity would imply I feel _bad_ for you but I don't. I don't need to pity someone to want to help them."

Jack lunged forward and grabbed Pitch's arm. Pitch tried to jerk away but Jack just tugged him closer and thwacked him on the head with his staff. "Stop moving, I'm trying to do something."

He concentrated hard, trying to feel his power within Pitch. It was easy to detect. He could practically feel it tearing Pitch apart from the inside out. How the man could take it all without even looking slightly pained when Jack wanted to just claw Pitch's power straight out of him boggled his mind. It was hard, but eventually he grasped onto his power and began to tug, absorbing it out of him. Pitch stumbled forward and Jack barely managed to support his weight as he absorbed the last bit of it.

"Better?" Jack asked as he helped Pitch stand upright.

"Significantly," Pitch admitted stiffly.

"You know, the nice thing would be to do the same for me," Jack said. "I can't even stand a bit of your power inside of me."

"Why would I do the _nice_ thing?" Pitch asked.

"It increases my chances of hanging around?" Jack tried.

For a moment, he thought Pitch was going to tell him to go jump off a cliff, but then Pitch yanked him forward and caught his lips in a hard kiss. Jack gasped, eyes sliding shut as he felt the darkness and fear leaving him and flowing into Pitch. It was downright erotic and _that_ was sure as hell new to him, at least when it came to Pitch.

When Pitch pulled back, a predatory grin stretched his lips wide. "Much better for us both, don't you think?"

"Thought you didn't even want a pity hug?" Jack asked, trying and failing to find his humor.

"Mmm, you've already admitted none of this is out of pity and my way is much more enjoyable anyways," Pitch said, backing them further against the pillar. "Draw out the power Jack, and let me take it from you."

"Gorging yourself isn't always the smartest idea," Jack said.

"Gorging yourself on someone else's power isn't the smartest idea," Pitch corrected. "Besides, isn't your self-righteous goal to make me feel less lonely?"

Jack stared up at him. _Oh what the hell, why not?_ He pressed both of his hands against the pillar, a pained groan escaping him as the dark power filled him up once more. But then Pitch's lips were on his and those spindly fingers pushed up under his sweater to spread out along his ribs, slotting into the dips and grooves as the power was drawn out of him with each breath.

He wanted to fist his fingers in Pitch's hair but he didn't dare draw them away from the pillar, afraid that he'd break the connection and it would stop the pleasure that was coursing through him, filling the empty spaces Pitch's power left behind. Jack was pretty sure there was some rule in the good guy's handbook that said he wasn't supposed to make out with the enemy and help him regain some of his strength, but he'd never been good at following rules anyways.

Besides, this was _fun_.

Jack propelled himself up a bit, wrapping his legs around Pitch's waist in one fluid motion and then smiling at the groan it earned him. He kissed Pitch back as he drew out more power from the spire behind them, trying to chase away the loneliness he could taste there, the loneliness he'd been so used to for so long. It'd been chased away within him. Now he wanted to do the same for someone else because no one deserved that feeling. No one.

Pitch's hands tightened, sharp nails digging into Jack's skin, but Jack just arched into it with a whimper as more of Pitch's power poured through the spire, through his flesh, and back into Pitch. It ached, but it was a delicious ache that made his vision spin. It was like being spread out and laid bare. He could feel Pitch's presence, his power filling up every inch of him and from the way Pitch was pressing up against him, trying to get closer, he knew Pitch could feel it too.

"Oh Jack Frost you are delectable," Pitch murmured into Jack's jaw. He nipped hard and Jack urged him on by grinding against him as best he could. "You come apart so easily, don't you?"

"Years of not being touched does that to a person," Jack said, trying for humor again.

He thought he succeeded, but then Pitch was pulling away just enough to look into his eyes. There was no madness there like there had been before, just a hardened understanding.

"I'm going to make you mine Jack," Pitch said. "Because I'm the only one that understands you, I'm the only one that will ever know how to fill you up so completely you'll never be able to erase me."

"Because you don't want me to forget, right?" Jack asked. "Because the rest of the world's forgotten but if I do, you'll have no one. So you gotta make sure I'll remember, right?"

Pitch's eyes narrowed but he didn't object.

Jack pushed himself away from the pillar, arms wrapping tight around Pitch's neck. "I'm not going to forget you Pitch. I'm not going to forget what we can do. You might feed on fear but you're not bad, and I'm going to stick around until you know it. And then, once I'm sure you'll never forget _that,_ I'm going to stay because if _this­_ -" Jack smacked a hand back against the pillar "-is what we can do when we're mad at each other imagine what we can do later."

Pitch answered by slamming their lips together again and driving Jack hard back up against the pillar. Jack lost himself to the kiss, tracing the sharp edges of the man's teeth with his tongue as he lowered himself back down to the ice. Pitch's long fingers dealt with the laces of his trousers and soon they were pooled down at his ankles and then kicked aside. Jack pushed back Pitch's robe until it fell off his shoulders before scrabbling at the belt of his tight black trousers.

Pitch shoved him away and then slid his hands back around Jack's thighs to help him back up. The fabric was harsh against Jack's skin as he ground up against Pitch's abdomen, letting his lips fall to the pale expanse of Pitch's neck. He bit and sucked, allowing a bit of the ice out with his breath to sear against Pitch's skin, a firm reminder of just who the man was with.

A hand slid up Jack's thigh to glide once over his hole, teasing for just a moment. Then the hand was sliding up his back, then across his chest, taking his sweatshirt with it. Jack stretched his hands up as Pitch removed the sweatshirt and tossed it out onto the ice before letting his fingers continue their trek up Jack's chest to his mouth.

Three long fingers slid into his mouth and Jack did his best to suck them all down, laving his tongue around and between them. He wasn't entirely sure if fear or danger had a taste, but if it did, it was definitely the taste of Pitch's skin, his power. When they were thoroughly wet, Pitch slid them back out and then busied Jack's mouth with a hard kiss as his fingers slid back down Jack's spine to his hole.

The first one was easy to take and Jack made sure Pitch knew it by thrusting his hips down against it and goading him on with teasing words that were nearly lost in their kiss. The second finger burned a bit, but Jack was pretty sure that was just because of their unconventional version of lube. He liked the burn though. This burn was different from the one of Pitch's uninvited power coursing through his veins from before. This was a burn of ownership, a burn he wanted and yearned for, a claiming he wanted desperately.

"Just hurry up," Jack groaned against Pitch's jaw. "I can take whatever you give me, I'm not fragile, and I know you want to claim me already and-"

The fingers drew out and Pitch silenced him with a kiss. He was dimly aware of Pitch's hand shifting around between them and he heard a zipper being drown down.

"Might want to catch your breath, Jack, because I'll be fucking it all of out of you soon," Pitch murmured against Jack's lips.

"That a promise?"

Pitch pressed their foreheads together, his golden eyes searing into Jack's blue ones as he began to push inside. "You tell me."

Jack arched back, head smacking against the ice as Pitch relentlessly pushed in. Some of the power from the spire poured into him, uncontrolled due to the mindless pleasure. Jack's cry was somewhat pained as the power flowed into him, but then Pitch was biting down hard on his neck and the dark energy seeped right back out of him, pleasure filling him up in its wake.

Pitch held still within Jack once he'd worked the whole of his long cock inside Jack's smaller body and Jack hung limp around the man, whimpering as Pitch laved over the bite mark with his tongue. He shuddered and jerked as his body adjusted to the intrusion and after a moment, Jack reached down to pump his own cock a few times, toying with the head to take an edge off the slight bit of discomfort.

"Okay, I'm good," Jack said.

"You sure?"

The tenderness in Pitch's voice made Jack's chest warm and Jack nudged at Pitch's jaw until he could slot their lips together in another kiss. After a moment, he pulled back away, licking once at Pitch's lips.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Pitch's hands returned to his waist, fingers stretching out and digging in hard enough to leave bruises as he pulled out slowly and then eased back in. Jack went slack in the man's grip and buried his face in Pitch's neck, sucking and kissing at the skin until it was thoroughly marked up.

Pitch kept his pace slower than Jack thought he would, as if he were trying to memorize the way Jack's muscles twitched and spasmed around his cock, the way Jack's skin pulled tight under his fingers. Like he was afraid he'd never get to do it again. Jack reached a hand back to slide over the slick smooth surface of the pillar and he drew out more and more power until he felt like he was going to burst.

Then he pressed his hands up to cradle Pitch's jaw, forcing the ice and the darkness into Pitch with one hard shove. Pitch jerked, eyes rolling back as he let out a harsh and ragged moan, gasping for air like he was drowning. Jack sealed his lips over Pitch's throbbing pulse and began to suck, drawing his own power back out slow and steady until Pitch was shuddering, hips jerking hard up into Jack's eager body.

"Not leaving," Jack growled out against Pitch's neck. He fisted a hand in Pitch's hair and tugged his head back. "You might be claiming me now but your just as much mine as I am yours. I'm not going to let you forget it ever. I want you to remind me about how good it feels to have you inside, and I want you to feel me inside you forever, my power, _me_."

Pitch's hands clawed desperately at Jack's hips and thighs. " _Yes_...."

"Now come in me. Make sure I know. Make me believe you," Jack ordered.

Jack pushed their lips together in a harsh kiss and finally, _finally_ , the dam broke and Pitch began to pound into him, Jack's name spilling helplessly from his lips and Jack rode it out. Jack rode out the pleasure, rode out Pitch's desperation, his climax, and threw himself to the feeling of Pitch losing himself entirely in Jack's body, his presence, his power.

For a long while, Pitch held them up against the pillar, shaking and trembling in Jack's arms. Eventually though, he seemed to come back to himself and he pulled carefully out of Jack. Then, to Jack's surprise, the man dropped to his knees, pushing Jack further against the pillar before wrapping his lips around Jack's cock.

Jack swallowed thickly and stared down at Pitch, carding his hands through the dark hair. There was something about being completely bare and having someone fully clothed on their knees, sucking at him for all they were worth, that made Jack's pleasure spike so high it made his knees tremble. He might have been the one physically bare, but he could read Pitch like an open book.

He came into Pitch's mouth with a soft cry of Pitch's name, and then he was folding onto his knees and wrapping Pitch close as he kissed him once more. For a long while, they stayed like that, kissing and tasting and every once in a while Jack would feed the man some of his dark power from the spire. When they pulled away, contentment was practically pulsing off of Pitch in waves.

Jack carefully tucked Pitch back into his trousers and then shifted to grab his own trousers and sweater. A very uncharacteristic snort burst free of Pitch and Jack turned back towards him, wiggling his ass at the other and sticking his tongue out.

"You don't look very dignified, crawling around the ice like that," Pitch said.

"Yeah because I care so much about that sort of thing," Jack said, tugging his trousers on. "And hey, I made you laugh."

Pitch seemed a bit puzzled by the idea, but didn't outright reject it. "I suppose you did."

Jack threw on his sweater and then crawled back, sitting across from Pitch. "So what now? I'll leave if you want, but I'd really like to stay if you'll have me. I don't like the idea of you being alone like that again."

"I nearly took over the world."

"So? You were lonely. I get that." Jack shrugged. "I told you. You're mine now. And I guess I'm yours. Don't you want to figure out what we can do together when we're both not afraid of being alone anymore?"

Pitch looked passed him at the spire and Jack shifted to look at it as well. He leaned back against Pitch, smiling when the man opened his arms so that Jack could lean against his chest. Pitch didn't answer his question, but as they sat there in the muted sunlight, staring at the glistening pillar, Jack had a feeling he knew what Pitch would say.

He kissed the side of Pitch's jaw. He supposed the other shoe had finally dropped, but it wasn't nearly as unpleasant as he suspected it would be. They didn't have to be alone anymore. Neither of them did. 


End file.
